


Klesvaskerutinene suger.

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, evak har blitt voksne, klesvask, småbarnsfamilie
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: "Klesvaskerutinene i dette huset suger!"





	Klesvaskerutinene suger.

**Søndag 2. september 2035 kl. 10.10**

“Pappa! Hvor er søndagstrusa min??”  
Maria kommer løpende inn i stua, der Even sitter og redigerer på bildene han tok fra gårsdagens sopptur. “I skuffen din?” mumler han.  
“NEI, den er ikke der!”  
“Har du sett i kurven med rent tøy på badet da?”  
“Den er ikke der heller!”  
Maria er rasende, hun roper høyt og tramper i gulvet. “Du er verdens verste pappa!”  
Even ser på henne. “Da er den vel i skittentøyskurven da?”

Hun slenger seg ned på sofaen og slår hendene hysterisk i putene mens hun hyler.  
“Maria, ro deg ned. Ta en annen truse.”  
“En annen truse? Jeg vil ha søndagstrusa mi!”  
“Men den ligger i skittentøyet da.”  
“Den har vært der en evighet! En måned, minst! Klesvaskerutinene i dette huset suger!”  
“Nei, jeg brettet og sorterte og la på plass 63 truser og 92 sokker tidligere i uka.” Even tenker seg om. “Men jeg tror pappa satte på en vask i går ettermiddag. “ _“Som jeg lovte å putte i tørketrommelen”_ , legger han ikke til. “Vi stikker ned på vaskerommet og ser.”

Even og Maria går ned på vaskerommet, og ganske riktig, vaskemaskina er full av lyse kluter og truser vasket på 60 grader dagen før. Maria finner den lysegrå trusa med en enhjørning og teksten _“Sunday”_ på.  
“Vi kan legge det i tørketrommelen nå, så er det ferdig om tre timer”, forklarer Even.  
“TRE TIMER? Er du GAL? Jeg vil ha på søndagstrusa nå!”  
Maria gjør seg klar til å hyle igjen, og Even ser seg litt matt rundt. Han får øye på en hårføner som ligger på benken.  
“Du kan tørke den med hårføner.”  
“Hårføner? Går det an?” Maria blir interessert.  
“Jada, kom igjen.” Even tar med hårføneren opp og hjelper Maria å sette den på før han setter seg med kaffen og PCen igjen.

Isak kommer søvndrukken ut fra soverommet.  
På gangen står Maria og føner en truse. “Halla pappa!”  
“Hallo?” Han ser litt forvirret på henne. “Hva gjør du?”  
“Jeg føner søndagstrusa mi.”

Even kommer ut i gangen. “God morgen!” Han bøyer seg frem og kysser Isak.  
Isak besvarer kysset, det smaker av kaffe. Han ser på ham, spør ham med blikket hva som foregår. “Hårføner?”  
Even rister på hodet og trekker på skuldrene. “Ja, det... God morgen!” sier han muntert. Han rekker Isak kaffe i en mummikopp med bilde av en sovende mummimamma og mummipappa på.

**Author's Note:**

> Enhver likhet med faktiske hendelser er totalt tilfeldig.  
> Eller, who am I fooling. Hele dialogen er som tatt ut fra virkeligheten. Gah.
> 
> Til informasjon tar det omtrent 10 minutter å føne en truse tørr. 7-åringer klarer det fint på egen hånd, du kan drikke kaffe imens.


End file.
